Twisted cables may be manufactured through the use of wire processing machines employing flyer bows. Wire processing machines with flyer bows may be used to make twisted cables for a wide variety of uses. Flyer bows may be used with pairing, tripling, quadding, bunching, stranding, wrapping, and twisting machines for wires. An exemplary embodiment of a twisting machine employing a flyer bow is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,182, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Flyer bows are frequently arcuate along their length and are frequently elongated along their cross section. Flyer bows may include wire guides configured to guide the wire to be twisted. In use, a flyer bow is rotated about an axis of rotation, carrying the guided wire with it in rotation. This rotation permits the wrapping, stranding, or twisting of the guided wire as a twisted cable is produced.
Higher productivity from bunching/twisting machines with flyer bows may be achieved by increasing the speed of rotation of the flyer bow. At high rotation speeds, however, drag on the bow becomes substantial, requiring more energy and more powerful equipment to maintain high speeds. Furthermore, potential turbulence created at high speeds results in greater wear to machinery as well as significant noise.